


One Twi'Lek's Junk Is Another Twi'Lek's Treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 15-year-old Hera, Gen, Pre-Rebels, Ryloth - Freeform, The Phantom - Freeform, the ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hera buys the Ghost (before Rebels)Mando'a title: Solus kov'nyn kebi's duse cuyir shol'shya kov'nyn kebi's kar'taylir darasuum bal briikaseHuttese title: Bo hu-ttee nato-hutt'z chizk   andoba hu-ttee nato-hutt'z mun





	One Twi'Lek's Junk Is Another Twi'Lek's Treasure

"You hear, Hera? Ethellia is selling a ship! A big old junky freighter, if I remember correctly," the meloorun woman, a Torgruta named Dewqueiia said excitedly.

 

"I'll have to go look at it. Where's she selling it?" Hera asked, fishing out a wad of credits.

 

"At bay 22, I think. Might've been bay 81, Ryl is confusing," the Torgruta said.

 

"Torgruti is confusing too, Dewie," Hera said, handing her some credits.

 

"Yes, it is, especially when those without lekku attempt it! Even I cannot figure out Torgruti spoken by humans. We call it Tor'gru'a'aa, because it is so different."

 

"I'll have to see if I can find a Tor'gru'a'aa speaking human, they sound entertaining. I've seen humans try Ryl, we don't have a seperate name for that, but they're quite entertaining because they haven't a clue what they're saying," Hera said as she took two melooruns from Dewie.

 

"Go, child, go look at the ship Ethellia's selling!" Dewie urged.

 

Hera laughed. "Once I get these melooruns home! Father would kill me if I ate them myself!"

 

Once the melooruns were dropped off at her house, Hera hurried to Bay 22, and found that Dewie had correctly translated the Ryl, for Ethellia, an elderly Twi'Lek with bright pink skin, was shouting "Freighter for sale! Freighter for sale!"

 

When Ethellia spotted Hera, she smiled. "Ah, Hera! Have you come to look at the ship?"

 

"Yes, indeed I have, Ethellia," Hera said, bowing deeply and tipping her right lekku to her as was the custom.

 

"Well then! In we go!" Ethellia said, opening the ship and leading Hera in.

 

"It's a nice old VCX-100 light freighter, four bedrooms, four cargo holds, a fresher, a dejarik table, a pantry, guns and shields though the nose guns are in need of repairs, great fuel efficiency, and a smaller ship that docks with it. It's a fine little ship, she and I have had many adventures, but she's a piece of junk now, besides, one's gotta eat, right?" Ethellia said after she showed her around.

 

"It's a charming ship, and I've quite fallen in love with it," Hera said solemnly. "How much are you seeking for it?"

 

"Four hundred Republic notes, just because the Empire has taken control of Ryloth doesn't mean I won't use the Republic notes," Ethellia said.

 

  
"I'll give you a hundred and fifty for it. The repairs will be costly," Hera said.

 

"Three hundred fifty."

 

"Two hundred."

 

"Two hundred fifty."

 

"Deal."

 

"Good bargaining, little girl, you have learned well. You can go ahead and take the ship, I've cleared my things out, so long as I get the notes now," Ethellia said.

 

"I only have ten on me, but I can run home, break into my Ship Savings jar. That's what it's for, anyway!" Hera said, and began running. She quickly came back, bowed and tipped her left lekku, and hurried away.

 

"Hurry back, Hera!" Ethellia called.

 

  
Hera came back with her astromech, Chopper, and a jar with sloppy Basic that read 'Ship Savings' that she'd started when she was five.

 

  
She counted out two hundred fifty notes and handed them to Ethellia, who recounted them, smiled, and nodded to Hera.

 

"Glad doing business with you!" She said cheerfully.

 

"You too!" Hera said, forgetting for a moment the protocol of speaking to an elder, and covered her mouth when she realised.

 

"It's alright, dear," Ethellia said sincerely, patting her on the head. "Go fly her home."

 

"One last thing," Hera said as she was stepping into the ship. "Does it have a name?"

 

"The big ship is the _Ghost_ and the little one is the _Phantom_ ," Ethellia called.

 

"Thanks!" Hera said as she closed the door.

 

The Ghost was the biggest ship that the fifteen-year-old had ever piloted, but she was pretty sure she could do it. There were a couple toggles and switches and buttons she didn't know, but they were all labelled in neat Basic and Ryl.

 

"Chopper, can you give me a hand here?" Hera called to her astromech, who was who-knows-where exploring the ship.

 

Chopper came down and with a bit of bickering and misfires, Hera had the ship up in the air, but she soon had a problem.

 

"Unregistered ship, this is the Imperial Light Cruiser Death. Land on the ground and register your ship with the Empire, or you will be shot down."

 

"Well, I'm not going to do either," Hera murmured, switching some things on. "Chopper! Get on the top guns, whatever they're called!"

 

"Unregistered ship, please respond in thirty seconds or we will open fire."

 

"She has a name. Her name is the Ghost!" Hera responded, making a turn away from the light cruiser.

 

"Chopper!" Hera called.

 

_"360-degree dorsal laser cannon turret midships is operational. C1-10P is correct in assumption that it must fire upon the light cruiser? Confirm/deny."_

 

"No, fire on the four incoming TIEs!" Hera called as she manuvered the ship around them as best she could. She wished she'd taken her friend Oola with her, she would've been a big help and could've taken the front cannons.

 

 _"Affirmative,"_ Chopper beeped as he began firing.

 

After a lot of tight manuevers that Hera hadn't known she had known and too many close calls with the sweet embrace of death, the TIEs were obliterated and the light cruiser was heavily damaged.

 

And now, Hera realised what she'd done.

 

Now the Empire would want her ship, her brand new ship that she'd been saving for for so long obliterated, want her obliterated or imprisoned.

 

And she wasn't sure her dad would take kindly to this information.

 

* * *

 

 

"So I bought a ship today," Hera casually mentioned at dinner.

 

"Oh, very nice. What kind of ship was it, who was selling it, what how much was the starting price, and how much did you pay?" Cham asked.

 

"It's a VCX-100 light freighter with a smaller auxiliary ship, Ethellia, she asked for four hundred Republic notes, I gave her two fifty," Hera said proudly.

 

"Excellent. Does it have a name?"

 

"The _Ghost_ , and the auxiliary ship is the _Phantom_."

 

"Very nice. Did you and your astromech take it out?"

 

"Um, yes, and we might've shot down eight TIEs and an Imperial light cruiser?" Hera said sheepishly, bracing for impact.

 

Cham _laughed_.

 

"That's my girl!" He said proudly. "You do need to go offworld for a spell until they forget about you, but you did good, my girl!"

 

Hera grinned. "Where should I go?"

 

"Oh, go somewhere way off, like Lothal or Tatooine perhaps. They aren't under Imperial control just yet, and they're quite rural, a good place to go when you don't want to be found."

 


End file.
